


Bubblegum

by Mumucow_xD



Series: Just for a laugh [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumucow_xD/pseuds/Mumucow_xD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never give a bubblegum to Stiles when is around Derek. Or maybe you should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this for fun, english is not my language but I hope you like it and have fun as well, this was one of my first fics about them

Stiles is an annoying human being by nature, even more annoying with a bubblegum, all the pack was meeting in the recent new lair, in the old subway station, they had a new enemy and were doing research. Boyd by Stiles side the two of them look at the laptop were was the bestiary, the rest of the pack a little bit further but still hearing the ‘pops’ of Stiles gum, it was annoying everyone except Boyd who was right by his side hearing that.

\- Stiles could you stop it? – Scott was almost wolfing out because of that noise.

\- What?

\- The gum you idiot… - Derek pronounce himself now.

\- Sorry dude.

He stop for about 2 minutes and then he started again with the ‘pops’, either unconsciously or to piss off Derek because sometimes he glance at him. A second later when Stiles lift his head he face an upset Derek, what surprise him was what happen next, his lips on Derek ones’ and all of a sudden a tongue got through Stiles lips to his mouth. What was Derek tongue doing on his mouth? He didn’t know but it was good, very good, but shit they were doing that in front of the whole pack. So they eventually spilt up.

\- What the fuck Derek?!

The alpha didn’t say anything just back off quiet, he was almost in the stairs when the ‘pop’ sounds appear again, but this time from Derek mouth…

\- That gum is mine!

\- So come get it. – Derek get out of the building.

Stiles run tripping on the stairs almost falling, letting the others behind.


End file.
